muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Vine
Vine was a short-form video sharing service where users could record, post and share six-second-long looping video clips. The service was founded in June 2012, and acquired by Twitter in October 2012, just before its official launch. From 2013 to 2015, Sesame Street produced a variety of original 6-second videos for the service. Toyota hosted four Vines with the Muppets for a limited time in conjunction with their 2014 Toyota Highlander commercial. In 2015, ABC's The Muppets launched a Vine account to promote the series with 6-second episode clips and promos. In October 2016, Twitter announced it would discontinue Vine, but keep existing Vines on the website for archival purposes. Sesame Street ] * July 25, 2013 : Gone in Six Seconds, starring Cookie Monster. #omnomnom * September 30, 2013 : #stem #littlediscoverers * September 30, 2013 : #stem #littlediscoverers * October 3, 2013 : #sesamestreet #grover #near #far #loop * October 21, 2013 : Emotional Chicken no. 1 - Excited. #bert #sesamestreet #excited * October 24, 2013 : Cookie Monster wants to know "What does the fox say?" #sesamestreet #cookiemonster #whatdoesthefoxsay * October 24, 2013 : What does a Monster say? #sesamestreet #whatdoesafoxsay #cookiemonster #loop * October 28, 2013 : The letter 'P' is for popcorn...and penguin!! #sesamestreet #letterP #alphabet #loop * October 30, 2013 : 5 1/2 amazing characters performed by our late colleague and friend, Jerry Nelson! Check out a special Count episode on PBS tomorrow. * October 31, 2013 : Don't forget to watch our special Count Von Count episode today on PBS honoring our late friend and colleague, Jerry Nelson. #sesamestreet * October 31, 2013 : Happy Halloween from Astronaut Elmo!! #SesameStreet #elmo #halloween #martians * November 5, 2013 : The Courteous Players no. 1. Check out Thursday's episode of #SesameStreet to learn more manners! #Murray #loop * November 12, 2013 : Tap dancing chicken! For more musical birds, tune in to Thursday's episode of #SesameStreet #chickens #tapdancing * November 20, 2013 : Number of the day - 6! Tune-in to tomorrow's episode of #SesameStreet on #PBS for more number 6 fun! #AbbyCadabby #Alan * November 28, 2013 : It's almost time for the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade!! #MacysParade #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : Abby is so excited for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to begin!! #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : Happy Thanksgiving from Murray, @jimmyfallon, @questlove and Cookie Monster! #MacysParade #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : The #MacysParade crowd is awesome!! #sesamestreet * November 28, 2013 : A Thanksgiving tip from a turkey. #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : Bert wants to join the marching band as a kazoo player! #MacysParade #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : The #MacysParade is a perfect place for The Count to do his favorite thing...count! #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : @JimmyFallon asks Cookie Monster what he's having for #Thanksgiving dinner! #SesameStreet * November 28, 2013 : Grover is confused about which holiday it is! #HappyThanksgiving #SesameStreet * December 10, 2013 : You shall not pass! @IanMcKellen and Gandalf wisely discuss manners. Tune-in to #SesameStreet on 12/12 to see our Lord of the Crumbs spoof! * December 12, 2013 : Good things come to those who wait! Watch One Direction on #SesameStreet 's 45th season in fall 2014. We're really excited too! * December 20, 2013 : Season's Greetings from Sesame Street! #merrychristmas #HappyNewYear * February 3, 2014 : Happy birthday Elmo! #SesameStreet * February 14, 2014 : Get a hug from Elmo! #happyvalentinesday * February 17, 2014 : Happy President's Day! #SesameStreet #lincolnbeards * February 20, 2014 : We're rooting for a strong finish for #TeamUSA at the #Sochi2014olympics !! * April 10, 2014 : #doitforthevine with #Elmo and Peeples . #SesameStreet #CraigRobinson * July 25, 2014 : Bert's ready for @comic_con! #sdcc #cosplay #Batman #bert #SesameStreet * July 26, 2014 : The word from The Nerd Machine 's #NerdHQ is... #SesameStreet * July 27, 2014 : Cookie Monster discovered the best @Comic_Con costume! #sdcc #SesameStreet #cosplay * September 15, 2014 : To be blunt, Elmo had a blast with Emily Blunt! * October 8, 2014 : It's fiesta time on #SesameStreet with the NBA 's Pau Gasol ! ¡Bailé! * October 29, 2014 : We gave Zachary Levi a wand and a wish. What would you wish for if you had a wand? * November 10, 2014 : 45 years of friendship! #SesameStreet45 #BertAndErnie * November 26, 2014 : Wendi McLendon-Covey reminds us to stay healthy during the holidays! * November 27, 2014 : Happy Thanksgiving! * November 27, 2014 : A special message from Maria and Mando from the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade! * November 27, 2014 : Having a wonderful time at the #MacysThanksgivingParade ! * November 27, 2014 : Big Bird thought he'd be eating birdseeds at Hoopers... * November 27, 2014 : Happy Thanksgiving from Bert and Ernie! * December 22, 2014 : Cookie Monster can't wait for Christmas! * December 23, 2014 : Elmo wants it to snow for Christmas. Abby obliges... kind of. * January 12, 2015 : Mr. Adam Scott shows us his best grouchy faces! * January 13, 2015 : More grouchy faces with our friend, Mr. Bill Hader! * January 14, 2015 : Even Miss @EmmyRossum has grouchy faces! * January 15, 2015 : Look! Mr. Ice Cube has some grouchy faces too! * January 16, 2015 : We're ending this week with some awesome grouchy faces from Viola Davis! * February 11, 2015 : The Cookie Thief, coming to PBS Kids on Monday, February 16th! * February 13, 2015 : Cookie loves seeing all of the colors in this Degas painting! * February 13, 2015 : Cookie Monster is officially on security duty... @metmuseum #cookiearttour * February 16, 2015 : Happy President's Day! @MetMuseum #CookieArtTour #chewdunnit * June 12, 2015 : #whip #naenae #grover Toyota vine animal.jpg vine gonzo.jpg vine rowlf.jpg vine sweetums.jpg The Muppets * See: The Muppets ABC's Vine Profile External links * Muppet Wiki on Vine (launched September 22, 2013): mobile link / web link __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Social Networks